


Undead Union

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, IshimondoMonsterMash, M/M, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: As they get to know each other more its clear there's more to the other than he first thought...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Undead Union

**Author's Note:**

> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

What on earth had he gotten himself into? Ever since that zombie had stumbled into his hideout things had only gotten more and more strange.

For starters it didn’t seem the least bit interested in attempting to bite or attack him even when it clearly had the chance to. Instead, to his complete bewilderment, it genuinely seemed to want to comfort and reassure him despite the fact that even being near it too long was difficult with how it smelled. The amount of pats and awkward hugs he’d been getting was baffling...

Though the oddest thing about it was that it only seemed interested in eating the same sorts of things as he did with how it had held out its hands pleadingly every single time he’d gotten food out of the dwindling supplies he’d found. How it expected to be able to handle it with the state it was in he didn’t know but that gentle look in its eyes and the sounds it made... He just... He couldn’t deny it no matter how hard he tried.

Goodness... The fact he found its enjoyment and general happy demeanor around him adorable was just pitiful... Was he really that desperate for companionship that he was willing to trust a monster like that? He... He really was pathetic wasn’t he?

“Friend... sad?”

He let out a gasp as he felt the zombie wrap its arms around him in an attempt to reassure him, the look of protectiveness and worry in its odd lavender eyes causing him to break into sobs as the weight of everything he’d been through hit him like it had so many times before. As comforting as it was having the other with him he was in every sense of the word alone. There wasn’t anyone nor anything that could help him. He was doomed to spend what remained of his life in a world filled with monsters. He-

Wait... Was the zombie... humming?! At first he’d thought it was making a groan like it normally did but as he listened more carefully it became clear that it was some sort of tune, a squeak leaving him as it gently ruffled his hair and rocked him not unlike his father had when he was upset as a child. Why...? Why was it...? What _was_ this thing?

The sheer oddity of the entire situation on top of how little he clearly knew about this creature was enough to get him to calm down considerably, a warm and strange smile appearing on its face when it realized it had succeeded before it gently patted his head again and moved to wipe the tears from his grimy face.

“A-ah... Y-you... Y-you don’t have to... I-I... I-I’m alright...”

It merely grunted in response as he hastily cleaned his face with the sleeve of his shirt before stumbling to its feet as he stood up, following behind him not unlike a puppy as he walked over to the window to check on the outside once again.

What had just happened... It... It shouldn’t have been possible... Zombies weren’t supposed to... A sigh left him as he hugged his sides and glanced over at the creature, flushing as it ruffled his hair again with a pleased sound. Whatever it was... It was clearly not going to harm him anytime soon and from how human it was acting there was a good chance that it wasn’t a zombie in the first place.

Though... That only made him wonder what exactly he happened to have attracted the affections of... Was there... something more to this whole disaster that he was unaware of? Or... Or was this creature merely different for some reason? Either way he was going to have to pay more attention to it from now on- Why was it gesturing to him like that?

With how baffled he’d been by what it had just done he had completely missed what it was doing until then and he could only gaze up at in confusion as it pointed at him again. Was there... something it wanted?

“Friend... called...?”

What...? Called...? Oh... His crimson eyes widened as he realized what it was trying to ask of him and he quietly informed it of his name only to find himself in a very tight but loving embrace as it excitedly repeated his name, a yelp of surprise and embarrassment leaving him at its sudden excitement. Why did this have to keep happening?!


End file.
